A system and apparatus of this kind has been known by WO 2006/086812 A2, where supervisory sensors and escape route indicators are connected through a cable harness with a central computer installation in the property. In case of fire, the cable harness may be damaged so that the evacuating system is put out off operation.
It is the aim of the invention to provide a safe evacuating system and apparatus for property objects of the aforesaid kind.
In accordance with the invention, this aim is attained by apparatus as characterized in claim 1. Advantageous further developments of the invention are presented in the dependent claims.